Users of various types of electronic device may be contacted in various ways, such as by phone, email, text messaging, messaging apps, web-based services and the like. As electronic devices such as computers, tablets, mobile phones, and the like have become increasingly feature-rich and portable, many users of such devices have also come to expect that they can regularly and easily contact (and be contacted by) other users. However, portable devices such as mobile phones may also be easily lost, misplaced, or left behind.